Computer applications utilize image-based lighting techniques to simulate the illumination of real or virtual objects in computer images. One of the key goals of image-based lighting is to achieve a seamlessly harmonious visual integration between objects and the real environments. Image-based lighting techniques are relied upon in computer applications used by industries such as architecture, travel, gaming, aviation, and medicine. The typical research focuses include the digital landscape of cities, virtual museums and 3D special effects for movies, which highlight the fantastic shining features and require the lighting results be accurately and flexibly controllable.
Existing image-based lighting techniques relies not only on measuring the reflectance properties of the objects to be inserted in a computer image, but also modeling the illumination conditions of the environment in which the object is to be placed. Realistically modeling the surrounding illumination condition helps achieve realistic rendering of the object. It helps provide a consistent look between the object and the environment, and also influences the accuracy of further rendering computations in the computer image.